out of mind
by rebel16
Summary: this is an au story full of surprises for the group in the future they are all in college and almost 19 i am bad at summaries and new to this reviews help rated t to be safe
1. prologue

prologue

this is a au story cleo , emma , lewis , and ash all left for a program in the states to study they have been gone for 2 years and 2 months in my story emma and zane were dating for almost 2 years when she left so they broke up emma is still in love with zane and hopes he is still in love with her but when they get back they have the shock of their lives something none of them would ever suspect. When emma finds out she doesn't know what to do or feel she wants to tell zane how she feels but with this new realization she doesn't know what zane will do.

Tune in for all the surprises well surprises to the group not to you

you will all probably expect it lol


	2. Chapter 1

Cleo , Emma , Lewis , and Ash are all back on the gold cost after being away for 2 years they walk into a pizza parlor and see zane.

"Zane oh my gosh" said emma "you guys there he is"

"we see him em" said cleo "go talk to him tell him you still love him and want to be together tell him you are sorry for leaving" cried lewis

"ok ok I am going....will you guys come with me so I don't look desperate" said emma

"yea sure why not" said cleo " come on boys" lewis and ash follow cleo and emma

"zane oh my gosh is that you" exclaimed emma

zane turns around and sees them "wow well wow I haven't seen you guys in forever"said zane

"yea 2 years 2 months and 6 days to be exact... but who's counting" emma laughs awkwardly

"so you guys are back in town for how long" asked zane

"we transferred out here the college is better so hopefully for good" stated lewis

"your pizza " said the guy at the counter

"thanks" said zane " well I have to head out so you guys wanna ride to my place so we can all catch up"

"yea that would be great lets go" exclaimed emma

they all jump into zanes car cleo , lewis , and ash in the back emma ,and zane in the front

"nice car man ashton marton right" asked ash

"yea" replied zane

while they are all talking about old times lewis notices a gold band on zane left ring finger

emma is starting to talk about her life and how much she misses zane "um em....em......EMMA" yelled lewis "not now lewis" emma stated glaring at him "what is it" whispered cleo " look at zane's left hand" lewis whispers back. Cleo and ash look and see the ring "what is that" exclaimed cleo with shock "looks like a wedding ring: whispered ash "duh" lewis and cleo whisper in unison

they all arrive at a big two story stone wall house

"wow zane this is beautiful" stated emma "thanks" replied zane

they all walk up the porch to the door. Zane is unlocking the door when emma says "zane listen what I have been wanting to say is that I am sorry for leaving and I still lo..."

emma gets cut off when the door opens and zane exclaims "RIKKI" cleo,emma,ash,and lewis all repeat confused "rikki"

"what are you doing you should be in bed" said zane

" I got hungry" cleo,emma,ash,and lewis are all shocked to see a very heavily pregnant rikki talking to zane "oh my gosh" said ash

"here I got pizza now go lie down" said zane not noticing all the shocked faces

"the doctor said I am allowed to walk around the house she didn't say bed rest she said take it easy.. but I will take the pizza thank you baby" replied rikki giving him a kiss

"your welcome....oh yea I almost forgot guess who I found" said zane

"who" rikki ask zane turns her around to see emma,cleo,lewis,and ash "wow I mean wow"

"thats what I said "said zane " rikki oh my gosh look at you I never thought I would see you pregnant" exclaimed lewis "yea I never thought I would be doing the baby thing so soon after the wife thing but I couldn't be happier" replied rikki while sitting down on the couch with zanes help "you two are married..for how long now" asked cleo confused and still in shock by the big round belly

"2 years 2 months and 3 days" said zane with pride rikki smiled at how precise he said it "no we have been married for 1 year and 2 months but we have been together for 2 years 2 months and 3 days" replied rikki. Zane smiled "wow how did that happen" asked ash "well...." and so started the flashback while

emma was just standing there trying her hardest not to cry.


	3. Chapter 2

3 days after they left

rikki and zane are standing by zane's dads yacht fighting

"oh so its my fault everything is my fault I didn't know they were leaving until the day they were gone just like you" screamed rikki

"oh blah blah blah you could have talked them out of it" screamed zane

"how they called me after they landed in America how was I suppose to talk them out of it and couldn't you talk them out of it huh why are you trying to put this all on me" replied rikki

"i...i just don't know why she did this she broke up with me over the phone so yea I am blaming you because you are the olny one here so deal with it" said zane

they are both just staring at each other breathing hard from all the screaming when zane grabs rikki and kisses her passionately rikki pushes him off slaps him then kisses him back. Zane leads rikki into the yacht where they start to remove each other's clothing zane lowers rikki onto the bed and they go on into the night .

They next morning

rikki wakes up slowly in zanes arms (in her head) "oh crap oh crap oh crap how could I have done this how stupid could I be I was suppose to be a virgin and I act like a slut by sleeping with my best friends ex great this is just great" rikki slowly removes herself from zane and quickly puts her clothes on and sneaks out 20 minutes later zane wakes up reaching for rikki but she is gone.

Later that day

"hey rikki" zane yelled across the beach rikki turns and sees him and starts walking away quickly. Zane catches up to her and grabs her shoulder to turn her around to face him."what the hell why did you sneak out before I woke up" asked zane "because it was stupid and wrong and bad realy realy bad" said rikki. " I don't know I thought it was great amazing ever" replied zane with a smile "no not that that was great realy realy great...but bad bad bad...zane I am sorry but I am not the casual sex kinda person"

said rikki "well maby thats not what I want either" replied zane "maybe I want something more something real"

"yea with emma not with me" said rikki 'no rikki come on just give me a chance last night was amazing and I wanna try something with you go out with me" said zane moving closer to her and grabbing her hands. "zane I don't kn..." rikki was cut off by zane kissing her when he finaly pulled away " just give it a try what could it hurt" asked zane looking into her eyes rikki starts bitting her lip nervously "ok I guess I can try but just one date ok" asked rikki

"ok" replied zane

back to the present

"and thats how it all started" said zane "did you have to tell them about the first part" asked rikki

"yea its the best part" smiled zane "no its just a good part but it makes me sound like a slut" cried rikki

"no babe it doesn't its one of the reasons we got together so its one of my favorite" said zane teasingly

"wow so three days after we left huh I guess that date went well considering your married and pregnant" said lewis

"yea so how far along are you" asked cleo "she will be 81/2 months in 3 days and its a boy" said zane with a smile

"well congrats man" said ash shaking zanes hand "i can't believe this rikki you married my ex boyfriend and now you are having his baby what the hell oh and to top it all off you slept together 3 days after our breakup what the hell zane I thought you loved me well you sure as hell rebounded fast how do you two explain that" screamed emma

they all look at emma shocked by her outburst


	4. Chapter 3

They are all in rikki and zane's living room staring at emma in a very awkward silence

'um...em i'm realy sorry but we were both upset and it just happened I mean we didn't expect to fall for each other" said zane

"yea em I know he is your ex boyfriend but it's not like your still in love with him" replied rikki

"yea your right sorry I am just surprised" said emma laughing awkwardly "well we should go but we will see you guys later" said cleo hurrying emma out the door

"bye" said rikki and zane in unison

outside

"em you totally freaked in there are you ok" asked lewis "I'm fine I just can't believe this what am I going to do cleo I love him" said emma sadly " I know em I am so sorry none of us expected this looks like you are just going to have to move on and forget about how you feel" replied cleo

"what I can't do that the only reason he married rikki is because I left he still loves me I know he does I have to tell him how I feel before its to late" yelled emma 'what em you can't do that its already to late he is married to rikki with a baby on the way" exclaimed lewis "so he loves me not her and they can still have there baby without being together but I know he loves me more than anything just like I love him and I won't let anything get in the way of that I can't and neither can zane" cried emma "emma no I agree with lewis that is a bad idea your just setting yourself up to get hurt" cried cleo

"no cleo I won't give up I know he still loves me the only reason he is with rikki is because he can't have me and I will get him back" yelled emma running off "this is bad this is really bad" said lewis ' I know but what are we going to do" asked cleo "we are going to watch her embarrass herself because there is nothing else we can do than we will watch rikki burn her alive when she finds out" said ash "rikki would not do that"said lewis "i don't know man we have all seen what rikki can do when she loses her temper imagine that with raging hormones" said ash laughing " uh oh" said cleo and lewis in unison

later that day at zanes office

"em hey what are you doing here" asked zane letting her in and closing the door

"i had to see you zane I am sorry but I can't let this happen I can't let you ruin you life because I love you and I know you love me and you don't have to settle anymore because now we can be together" cried emma 'whoa what.." zane gets cut off when emma kisses him zane pushes her off ' em what the hell I am married now"

"i know and I understand why you did this but zane I love you" said emma she was going to try and kiss him again when zanes cell phone whent off "hello" rikki is on the other line

zane:oh hey babe whats going on

rikki: nothing I just wanted to know what time you are going to be home

zane:oh yea I will be there in like an hour and I will pick up dinner on my way ok

rikki:yea ok.....is everything ok you sound weird

zane:what no everything is fine great can't wait to see you ok I have to go bye

rikki:ok bye I love you

zane hung up "that was weird" said rikki to herself biting her lip

" em I have to go" said zane "zane no we have to talk please just tell me you love me and we will take it from there" said emma smiling and trying to caress his face "i have to go" replied zane hurrying out the door on the drive back to his house zane was trying to decide whether or not to tell rikki what happened

"babe i'm home" saide zane walking in the house "there you are...are you sure your ok" replied rikki " i'm fine really" rikki was looking at him confused "ok so maybe something did happen today"

"what" asked rikki zane was about to change the subject but looking into her eyes he couldn't lie and told her everything

"ok I know I should have pushed her off the secound she kissed me but it didn't mean anything I swear" said zane finishing the story

"if it didn't mean anything than why didn't you tell her" asked rikki really upset 'tell her what' asked zane moving closer to comfort his wife but she pushed him away

"why didn't you tell her that you don't love her like that" asked rikki with tears in her eyes this time "i...i I don't know" replied zane sadly 'babe can we just drop this you know I hate to see you upset"

"you need to go"said rikki 'what rikki come on I told you it didn't mean anything" said zane 'I know what you said but I need to be alone to think right now and so do you so just go' yelled rikki

zane wanted to protest but didn't want to upset her anymore than he already has " ok I will go but I will be back in the morning so we can talk and call me if anything happens ok" said zane rubbing her belly

"ok" said rikki through tears"rikki I can't just leave you like thi..." zane gets cut of when rikki screams at him to leave

3 hours later

"oh god oh god oh god I think i'm in labor" rikki said to herself than another contraction hits she quikly grabs the phone and pages zane

zane woke up to his pager going off but what it said made all the blood drain from his face as he rush

to put all his clothes on

pager: baby 911


	5. Chapter 4

Rikki is sitting behind the couch and couldn't get up because of the pain "where the hell is he" she kept thinking over and over even though it had only been 10 minutes sense she sent the page

rikki rikki are you ok" yelled zane "NO"yelled rikki from behind the couch zane ran over to her " are you in labor"

"NO I'M HAVING A PARTY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK" yelled rikki"ok just calm done ok how far apart are your contractions" asked zane "i don't know" replied rikki "ok ok lets get to the hospital come on" said zane while helping her up and into the car on the way he called cleo because she asked him to tell her when it happened not knowing that cleo would call everyone else

at the hospital

rikki was put into a wheelchair with zane by her side right when they are being lead down the hallway emma appears "zane we have to talk about this come on I need your answer" said emma stopping zane

"SON OF A BITCH"screamed rikki "damn it emma not now" said zane getting mad ' no zane we have to tal..." emma gets cut off by zane screaming 'I don't love you emma not just leave me alone"

emma stands there shocked by what zane just said when cleo ,lewis ,and ash walk up to her "wow em that was harsh are you ok" asked cleo "i'm fine" replied emma with tears in her eye

with rikki and zane

zane helped rikki onto the bed and into a gown "ok are you ok are yo in pain" asked zane franticly rikki just looked at him eyebrows raised along with two nurses "right your in labor of course your in pain" said zane starting to rant when rikki put her finger to his lips "zane stop you talk to much" said rikki jokingly after the nurses left and told them she 6cm dilated "rikki babygirl I am so sorry" said zane "its ok I over reacted I know you love me not emma I was just upset" said rikki they smiled and kissed

**I don't know where else to go with this story so any ideas leave it in a review for me please or if you think thats a good ending tell me thank you please reveiw**


	6. Chapter 5

_**12 hours later**_

"push Rikki push the baby is almost here" said Dr. Springfield

Zane was next to her holding her hand as she screamed from all the pain

"come on babe you can do this" said Zane

10 minutes later little Ryan James Bennett was born 6 pounds 7 ounces 12 inches

"oh he's perfect" said Rikki looking into her beautiful baby boy's big brown eyes

"yea he is i"ll be right back" said Zane

Zane went out to the lobby to tell everyone the good news. When he was confronted by Emma

"Emma not now I think I said all I need to say" said Zane

"well I didn't I love you Zane but I guess you love Rikki now. That doesn't change the fact that I love you Zane" said Emma

"listen Emma I know this is hard I thought I loved you but then when I was with Rikki everything was different I didn't even know what I was feeling at first. I'm sorry Emma but I will always love Rikki you have to move on with your life Emma i'm sorry but I am happy and I want you to be to so go and find you one true love" said Zane as he walked away.

"ok Zane if you are happy then so am i" said Emma with a shaky smile. In her head (you are my one true love how am I suppose to just move on I love him)

"goodbye Emma and good luck I have to go tell everyone about the new baby" said Zane. After Zane walked away Emma smiles to herself and says "goodbye Zane i'll always love you but I will try and move on." After Rikki was moved into a room with her son everyone got to come in and see her and the new baby. Cleo and Lewis became the godparents Zane's dad actually cried a little witch surprised everyone

even Emma came in to see the baby but by then Rikki was already passed out. "you lucky she was knocked out or you would have been fried" said Ash

Emma makes a shocked gasp "Rikki would never do that to me" Emma thinks for a second "at least not in a public place" said Emma. Ash burst out laughing as they walk out of the hospital and who knows where next.


End file.
